


Un mariage lunaire

by Jae_universe



Series: Le garçon de la lune [2]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Fantastic, Fluff, Full Moon, Happy Ending, M/M, Moon, Moonboy - Freeform, Romance, Soulmates, Weddings
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:07:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23116705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jae_universe/pseuds/Jae_universe
Summary: "Quand le soleil se leva le 8 mars 2020, Max était réveillé depuis longtemps déjà. Dans le lit qu'il partageait avec Pierre, en leur chambre de leur appartement monégasque, Max avait remué une partie de la nuit, ne somnolant que quelques minutes par ci par là. Aujourd'hui était le dernier jour avant qu'il ne parte sur la lune avec Pierre pour célébrer leur union, qu'ils en reviennent mariés"Les mois ont passés et l'heure du mariage lunaire est arrivée.Suite de "Le garçon de la lune"
Relationships: Pierre Gasly/Max Verstappen
Series: Le garçon de la lune [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1661620
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Un mariage lunaire

**Author's Note:**

> Je ne saurais que vous conseiller de lire "Le garçon de la lune", dont ce texte-ci est la suite, avant de lire "Un mariage lunaire" ! ;)

Quand le soleil se leva le 8 mars 2020, Max était réveillé depuis longtemps déjà. Dans le lit qu'il partageait avec Pierre, en leur chambre de leur appartement monégasque, Max avait remué une partie de la nuit, ne somnolant que quelques minutes par ci par là. Aujourd'hui était le dernier jour avant qu'il ne parte sur la lune avec Pierre pour célébrer leur union, qu'ils en reviennent mariés. Max appréhendait ce lendemain autant qu'il ne l'attendait, le voyage jusqu'à la lune, ce monde inconnu, les préparatifs, la cérémonie, Max craignait tout cela et ne parvenait à se résonner malgré toutes les tentatives de Pierre pour apaiser ses peurs. Pierre, qui lui semblait détendu, comme si tout cela n'était pour lui que routine, qu'il n'appréhendait nullement les événements à venir. Certes, Pierre était un habitant de la lune, un sélénite et il avait déjà fait le voyage entre leurs deux planètes, mais il n'en gardait pas moins une zenitude qui impressionnait Max.

Le réveil de Pierre sonna, Max n'en fut pas même surpris. Pierre éteignit l'appareil, ouvrit les yeux, sourit en voyant son fiancé qu'il vint enlacer.

-Déjà réveillé, murmura Pierre en posant ses lèvres sur l'épaule de Max.

-Je n'ai pas dormi en fait, répondit Max en caressant les cheveux de Pierre.

-Oh mon pauvre chéri...

Pierre se redressa pour embrasser Max.

-Tu es si nerveux que ça ?

-Bien sûr que je le suis... Je ne comprends pas comment toi tu peux être aussi détendu. Putain, demain on se marie sur la lune Pierre. On se marie. Sur la lune !

-Oui et ça va être le plus beau jour de notre vie, souffla Pierre en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de Max. Je vais revoir ma planète, mes proches. Toi tu vas les rencontrer. On va se rentre à la Cathédrale des Glaces, où mon père nous unira par le Rituel d'Union. Suivra le grand banquet nocturne et ses célébrations avant, la dernière partie des événements, notre nuit de noce.

-Je sais tu m'as déjà exposé le programme et tout expliqué en détails des centaines de fois mais ça reste... Énorme !

-On sera ensemble à chaque étape. C'est ce qui compte.

Max serra fort Pierre, embrassa son front.

-Allez, encouragea Pierre en se dégageant des bras de Max pour se lever, nous avons une journée chargée !

Max se mit sur le côté et s'élança vers le vide, la seconde suivante il était sur ses pieds, à prendre la main que Pierre lui tendait pour les mener à la salle de bain.

La journée passa terriblement vite. Ils avaient beau être sur Terre, alors que le gros des préparatifs se faisait sans eux sur la lune, il n'en restait pas moins certaines tâches leur incombant, la principale étant le transport d'eux-mêmes et de leurs invités jusqu'à la maison au bord du lac d'où ils partiraient ensuite sur la lune.

Car ce voyage, ils n'allaient pas être seuls à le faire. En effet, la famille Gasly était elle aussi conviée, Jean-Jacques et Pascale les parents adoptifs de Pierre, ainsi que leurs quatre fils biologiques et frères de cœur de Pierre. Ils n'auraient raté le mariage de leur fils, de leur frère pour rien au monde. 

Pour ce faire, Max et Pierre prirent un premier avion pour Rouen, d'où ils prendraient ensuite un vol privé avec les Gasly, pour les Pays-Bas et un petit aérodrome situé à seulement quinze kilomètres de la maison rouge aux volets blancs. À 15h ils atterrirent à Rouen, dans le hall de l'aéroport la famille adoptive de Pierre les attendait.

Les retrouvailles furent chaleureuses, les embrassades appuyées. Max aimait sa belle-famille, ses beaux-parents comme ses beaux-frères, qui l'avaient accepté dans leur clan dès le jour où il était allé chez eux avec Pierre, pour que ce dernier officialise leur relation. Ce jour avait eut lieu début juin de l'an dernier, soit moins de trois semaines seulement après que Max eut découvert que Pierre venait de la lune et qu'ils se soient déclarés leur amour. Au début cela n'avait pas été évident linguistiquement parlant car le français de Max manquait de vocabulaire, désormais cela allait bien mieux car Max maîtrisait la langue avec facilité. Il n'avait aucun mal à parler, à écrire ou à penser dans la langue maternelle des Gasly, ce qui renforçait encore les liens créés avec eux.

Max avait une petite valise - leurs tenues de mariés les attendaient sur la lune -, Pierre quant à lui en traînait une énorme derrière lui, plus un imposant sac accroché en bandoulière à son épaule, il tenait en effet à rapporter des présents à ses proches.

-Tu es bien chargé, s'exclama Pascale en sous-pesant la lourde valise de son fils.

-Ouais, approuva Pierre en posant son sac au sol, j'ai des gants, des combis ainsi que des reproductions de mon trophée, plus tout ce qu'ils m'ont demandé ! Et vous, vous avez les vêtements et les autres trucs ?

-Oui tout est dans l'avion, informa Jean-Jacques.

Ils remontèrent le hall tous les huit pour faire charger leurs bagages avant d'embarquer pour les Pays-Bas. Pierre s'assis dans un quatuor avec ses frères aînés, Max dans celui de l'autre côté avec ses beaux-parents et le plus jeune de ses beaux-frères. Le petit avion privé décolla et moins de deux heures plus tard, atterrit au Pays-Bas.

Un minibus les attendait à l'aérodrome. Leurs bagages furent transvasés de la soute de l'avion à celle du véhicule, les futurs mariés et leurs invités grimpèrent à bord du minibus. Par des petites routes de campagne, ils passèrent jusqu'à arriver au bord du lac.

Ils dînèrent à la maison rouge aux volets blancs. Un repas préparé par les garçons sous la direction de Pascale, pour le déguster ils durent se partager entre la table et le canapé, n'ayant sinon pas suffisamment d'assises pour tous. La soirée passa vite et à minuit moins cinq, ils quittèrent la maison avec leurs bagages, les membres de la famille Gasly vêtus de leurs tenues de soirée (ils tenaient à être présentable pour rencontrer l'autre famille de Pierre).

Max eut un pincement au cœur en les voyant. Il aurait voulu, lui aussi, que sa famille l'accompagne. Avoir à ses côtés son père et sa mère, sa sœur, sa demi sœur et son demi frère, il aurait voulu ne pas être seul pour ce qui allait être le plus beau jour de sa vie. Avec ses parents cela aurait été compliqué, ils n'acceptaient pas vraiment son homosexualité surtout son père, qui de ce fait l'empêcher de voir souvent sa demi sœur et son demi frère. Il n'avait qu'avec Victoria que les liens ne s'étaient jamais distendus. Sa petite sœur adorée, qui l'avait toujours aimé et soutenu dans ses différences, dans ses choix. Max aurait voulu qu'elle au moins soit là. Mais comment lui dire, comment aurait elle pu croire qu'aujourd'hui, il allait sur la lune pour épouser Pierre, son petit ami originaire de cet astre ? En principe l'identité de Pierre ne devait être dévoilée à personne, elle ne devait être connue que de sa famille adoptive et de celui ou celle qui deviendrait son futur époux ou sa future épouse (son futur époux en l'occurrence). Puis il y avait la rationalité, comment Victoria aurait elle pu croire à cela ?

Ils étaient sur le bord du lac, prêts à partir. Dans le ciel la lune brillait de milles éclats, elle attendait l'arrivée des voyageurs avec une impatience affichée. 

-Bon on y va, demanda Max d'une voix forte alors qu'autour de lui sa belle-famille discutait joyeusement.

-Non, répondit Pierre, nous ne sommes pas encore au complet.

Max ne comprit pas, fronça les sourcils. Il regarda autour de lui, autour d'eux, il y avait Jean-Jacques et Pascale, il y avait les quatre frères tous en beau costume ou en belle robe pour Pascale, tous fin prêts pour le voyage. Appréhension et excitation sur leurs visages. Max se tourna vers Pierre, qui sourit.

Derrière eux, Max entendit des bruits de feuilles se frottant les unes aux autres, de branchages que l'on dégageait pour se créer un passage. Il se retourna et vit sa soeur Victoria, vêtue d'une longue robe argentée scintillante, ses cheveux blonds ondulés coiffés avec soin et son regard bleuté sublimé par quelques traits de maquillage. Max crut rêver. Elle était là, elle était magnifique - elle était là.

-Mais... qu'est ce que tu fais ici, dit Max avec un immense sourire.

-Ben, je viens assister à ton mariage quelle question, répondit Victoria avec un même sourire.

Ils se tombèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

-Je suis trop heureux que tu sois là, murmura Max.

-Moi aussi, chuchota Victoria.

-Mais Pierre, lança Max une fois séparé de Victoria, je croyais qu'on ne pouvait en parler à personne !

-Nous pouvons faire une exception pour ta sœur, répondit Pierre en s'approchant de Max. Je ne pouvais tout de même pas te laisser seul, te priver de ta petite sœur à laquelle tu tiens tant le jour de ton mariage !

Max enlaça son futur époux et l'embrassa, sous les regards bienveillants et les petits rires attendris des Gasly et de Victoria.

Max se détacha de Pierre dont il prit finalement la main, avant de prendre également celle de Victoria.

-Nous n'attendons plus personne ce coup-ci, interrogea Max. Tu n'as pas invité Pyry quand même !

-Hum non, rigola Pierre, cette fois nous sommes tous là !

Leurs regards à tous les neuf furent attirés par une éclat de lumière argenté provenant de la lune. L'heure était venue.

-Bon, écoutez-moi s'il vous plaît, pria Pierre. Je vais vous demander de vous tenir dans la zone délimitée au sol par ces quatre pierres lunaires et de ne pas en sortir. Vous n'avez pas besoin d'être en contact physique avec moi ou de vous tenir les uns les autres, la seule chose qui importe est de rester dans ce périmètre que délimitent les pierres. Ne paniquez pas, ne bougez pas, vous allez voir une lumière venir sur nous mais qui ne nous fera absolument aucun mal.

-Attends, dit Max interloqué par la fin de l'explication de Pierre, on ne part pas en vaisseau ?

Pierre sourit.

-Il n'y a que dans les films de science-fiction qu'on utilise des vaisseaux spatiaux Max. Nous allons être téléportés.

-Tu... Tu déconnes !? Mais pourquoi tu ne me l'a pas dit plus tôt !?

-Parce que tu étais déjà suffisamment stressé comme ça ! Vous avez tous bien entendu mes instructions, ou dois-je répéter ?

L'assistance confirma avoir bien entendu les instructions, à l'exception de Max.

Pierre se tourna vers lui.

-Tu as bien compris chéri, demanda Pierre.

-Oui, on reste dans le carré, on ne panique pas, une lumière va venir et nous téléporter, énuméra Max d'une voix étonnamment basse.

-C'est ça. Allez, c'est parti !

Pierre prit son apparence lunaire, éclairant les autres de sa lueur bleutée aux éclats arc-en-ciel. Max serra fort la main de Pierre, un peu moins celle de sa soeur avec qui ils échangèrent un nouveau regard tandis qu'arrivait droit vers eux, une lumière argenté en provenance de la lune. Elle s'approcha si vite que Max, terrifié par cette traînée qui menaçait de le transpercer, n'eut le temps de penser que ceci :

Oh mon dieu.

Une distorsion de lumières de différentes couleurs, un son strident qui emplit leurs esprits.

L'instant d'après ils se trouvaient sur la lune.

-Max, chuchota Pierre à son oreille, nous sommes arrivés tu peux ouvrir les yeux.

Et Max ouvrit les yeux. Devant lui les paysages lunaires, la ville qu'il avait vu dans les images que Pierre avait partagées avec lui. Une végétation luxuriante, des bâtiments en cristal, il faisait jour le ciel était d'un bleu d'une pureté infinie et des nuages aux couleurs pastels.

Mon dieu. Il était sur la lune.

Autour de lui, les Gasly s'agitaient, émerveillés de se retrouver dans se décor qu'eux aussi avaient pu découvrir grâce à Pierre et à sa télépathie. Ils échangeaient en français, des onomatopées, des superlatifs, des prières et d'autres mots enjoués. Max se tourna vers Victoria dont il tenait toujours la main. Sa petite soeur avait l'air tout autant choquée qu'émerveillée, plus encore que les autres car elle, n'avait auparavant aucune idée de ce à quoi ressemblait la lune.

Elle fut incapable de parler alors Max parla pour eux deux.

-C'est... magique, souffla Max. 

-Aussi beau que ce à quoi tu t'attendais, questionna Pierre qui avait retrouvé son apparence humaine.

-Encore plus ! Ce ciel, cette nature, ces bâtiments et cet air, il est d'une pureté incroyable !

-Oui, murmura Pierre amusé, c'est tout cela mon monde. Ah, ça m'avait tellement manqué.

Max put voir le bonheur et le soulagement sur le visage de Pierre. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il avait quitté son monde, sa ville, ses proches. Il en était parti enfant, sans savoir avec certitude quand il pourrait revenir.

-Je pensais que nous aurions un comité d'accueil, dit l'un des jumeaux.

-Il arrive, répondit Pierre en indiquant une étrange voiture s'avançant vers eux suivant un chemin de terre.

En y regardant de plus près, ils purent voir que la voiture en question, qui semblait comme les bâtiments composée uniquement de cristal, ne touchait pas la route ; elle lévitait, à environ une vingtaine de centimètres du sol. Elle avançait vers eux à vive allure, ne tarda pas à venir se garer à leur hauteur.

Un homme sortit du véhicule. Son apparence n'avait rien d'extraordinaire, il contourna la voiture pour venir ouvrir la porte de cette espèce de limousine décapotable en cristal, puis fit une courbette en leur direction.

-Monsieur Le Prince, commença l'homme, quatrième de rang de le branche principale de la Famille Centrale, je vous souhaite un bon retour chez vous. À votre fiancé et à vos proches, je vous souhaite la bienvenue sur la lune. Veuillez laisser vos bagages et monter à bord, un second véhicule va venir s'occuper de vos affaires après notre départ.

On le remercia pour ses salutations. Un par un ils grimpèrent dans la voiture, prirent place sur les sièges qui semblaient avoir la dureté du cristal, mais qui en réalité étaient d'un confort parfait. Quand tous furent installés, le chauffeur effectua un demi tour pour reprendre le chemin par lequel il était venu, en sens inverse.

Le trajet dura dix minutes, durant lesquelles les passagers purent admirer les décors naturels et urbains qui se mêlaient dans un mélange parfait. La ville, avec ses hauts bâtiments scintillants leur paraissait, à eux terriens, futuriste. Il y avait ces routes à plusieurs mètres de hauteur, ne possédant aucun pilier pour les maintenir, sur lesquels avançaient sans contact au sol des véhicules semblables à celui dans lequel ils se trouvaient. 

-Grâce à notre technologie, commença Pierre, nous pouvons conduire là haut en toute quiétude ! Les sorties de route sont impossibles, ce qui a permis d'élever les routes afin de dégager l'espace au sol et de rendre nos villes moins compactes.

-Qu'est ce j'aimerai piloter là-haut, s'exclama Max en montrant du doigt les routes les plus élevées. Vous faites des courses ici !?

-Oui il y en a, clama Pierre en retour, mais les sélénites préfèrent largement regarder nos retransmissions télé de Formule 1 !

Comme si les paroles de Pierre avaient été prémonitoires, à leur entrée dans ce qui semblait être le centre-ville, des images de courses apparaissaient soudainement sur la façade toute entière d'un gratte-ciel. Pas n'importe quelle course, il s'agissait du Grand Prix du Brésil de l'an dernier, où Pierre avait fait son podium en compagnie de son fiancé. En accéléré, on vit les temps forts de la course, l'arrivée puis le podium, où les images s'attardèrent en zoom sur Max et Pierre. Puis elles disparurent, à la place apparut le visage d'un homme, à l'air sage et déterminé.

-C'est mon père, murmura Pierre avant de se pincer les lèvres.

Max vit les yeux de son fiancé devenir légèrement humides tandis qu'à l'écran, l'homme commençait à parler.

-Mes chers frères et sœurs du Royaume de Sélénie, c'est aujourd'hui que revient notre Prince mon fils Pierre, en compagnie de son futur époux Max Emilian. C'est aujourd'hui à la nuit tombée, que nous célébrerons leur Rituel d'Union au sein de la Cathédrale des Glaces, qui marquera le renouvellement de notre accord de passivité et d'entente avec nos voisins de la Terre. Cérémonie qui sera retransmis en direct sur le Canal Sélénien, afin que chacun et chacune d'entre vous puissiez assister à cet événement de première importance.

Max vira au rouge. La situation était extrêmement gênante, avec le père biologique de Pierre qui annonçait ainsi leur arrivée et leur mariage, mariage qui sera de plus télévisé !

Pierre rougit également en croisant le regard de Max, ils rirent tellement ils étaient gênés, tout comme Victoria et les Gasly au grand complet qui eux, s'amusaient de les voir ainsi.

-Pitié ça ne sera pas aussi gênant durant la cérémonie, supplia Max en accrochant le poignet de Pierre.

-Non, assura Pierre, on ne sera pas si nombreux que cela ! Juste quelques sept cent personnes...

Le rappel de ce chiffre donna le vertige à Max - et encore, au départ le nombre d'invités devait être de plus du double, Pierre avait réussi à convaincre sa famille d'une quantité plus raisonnable. Max eut un nouveau coup de stress. Lui qui aurait voulu un mariage en petit comité ! Mais ce ne serait pas possible, du moins pas pour leur mariage lunaire, ici Pierre était un prince et leur union, qui renouvèlerait les liens entre leurs planètes, représentait un événement d'importance nationale - interplanétaire même.

Ils furent conduit au Grand Palais, lieu de résidence de la branche principale de la Famille centrale et lieu de gouvernance. Un bâtiment immense, véritable palais son nom ne trompait pas, l'extérieur avec son habit de cristal brillait tant qu'on le voyait assurément à des dizaines de kilomètres à la ronde. L'intérieur était tout aussi beau, avec du marbre, des dorures et encore du cristal, des meubles en bois clair et minéraux d'une finesse extraordinaire, une hauteur sous plafond si élevée qu'on ne parvenait pas à l'estimer.

De nombreuses personnes, du personnels ou des officiels, vinrent saluer Pierre, son fiancé et leurs invités. Pour la première fois, Max put se rendre compte de qui était vraiment Pierre ; un haut Prince de Sélénie. Les gens lui faisaient des courbettes ou des révérences, on le gratifiait de titres tels "Mon Prince" ou "Votre Altesse", on lui accordait un respect total et lui portait un intérêt entier.

Ce fait amusait beaucoup les trois aînés des Gasly surtout les jumeaux, pour qui ce "prince" avait été un petit frère qu'ils aimaient taquiner.

-Tu crois qu'on doit l'appeler "Votre Altesse" aussi, demanda l'un des jumeaux à son frère.

-Oh non ça ferait trop bizarre comment tu veux qu'on fasse, lui répondit son jumeau. Quand je pense à tout ce qu'on a pu lui faire...

Les jumeaux échangèrent un regard. En effet, les années suivant l'arrivée de Pierre sur Terre et dans leur famille, ils l'avaient, peut-être un peu trop, taquiné. Rien de méchant, de simples taquineries comme cela se faisait entre frères - mais peut-être qu'ici, ces vieilles plaisanteries et autres entourloupes constitueraient des motifs incriminants. Les jumeaux se mirent d'accord sur le fait de rester discrets durant le séjour.

Un homme et une femme arrivèrent par le couloir du fond. À leur passage dans la grande salle, les gens présents s'écartèrent du chemin en faisant des courbettes, ne se redressant qu'une fois le couple passé.

L'homme était le père biologique de Pierre, le Grand Prêtre, qu'ils avaient vu plus tôt sur la façade de l'immeuble. Il était d'une stature imposante, avait les cheveux bruns comme la barbe, les yeux bleus, il était vêtu d'une longue toge bleue et blanche brodée et sertie de pierres.

La femme, grande et élancée, aux longs cheveux bruns aux reflets dorés attachés en une tresse posée sur sa robe bleu, avec des yeux en amande d'un bleu infini, était à n'en pas douter un seul instant la mère de Pierre.

Ils arrivèrent face à leurs invités. Pierre affichait un grand sourire, tout comme eux.

-Cela fait si longtemps, dit la mère de Pierre en s'approchant de son fils. Tu es si beau !

Sa voix était douce. Elle ouvrit les bras et Pierre s'y glissa, ils s'étreignirent longuement.

-Bienvenue chez toi mon fils, dit ensuite le Grand Prêtre d'une voix grave à l'opposé de celle de son épouse.

-Merci, répondit Pierre.

À son tour le Grand Prêtre ouvrit les bras pour y accueillir son fils. L'étreinte fut plus brève, mais tout aussi sincère.

Les deux mamans de Pierre se regardèrent avant de se prendre dans les bras l'une de l'autre, une étreinte initiée par celle biologique.

-Je vous remercie infiniment de vous être si bien occupé de notre fils ces dix-sept dernières années, dit-elle. Vous en avez fait quelqu'un de bien.

-Non vous n'avez pas à le faire, répondit Pascale, cela a était un tel plaisir Pierre est un garçon si gentil et formidable... Votre altesse.

-Appelez-moi Singrid. Nous faisons parti de la même famille.

Singrid éteignit ensuite Jean-Jacques, le remercia également. Après son accolade avec Pierre, le Grand Prêtre serra longuement la main de Jean-Jacques avant de finalement lui faire une accolade, réitérant les remerciements de son épouse.

-Nous étions rassurés de savoir notre fils avec vous, dit le Grand Prêtre alors qu'il passait des bras de Jean-Jacques à ceux de Pascale. Merci.

-Nous avons fait ce qui était normal votre altesse, répondit Jean-Jacques.

-Denegard, rectifia le Grand Prêtre. Appelez-moi Denegard.

Les fils biologiques des Gasly eurent eux aussi droit aux embrassades et remerciements de Denegard et Singrid, puis Denegard arriva face à Max.

Max se retrouva intimidé par le regard du Grand Prêtre, désormais braqué sur lui. Cet homme dégageait quelque chose de puissant, il avait beau avoir son apparence humaine Max avait la sensation de le voir sous celle lunaire.

Pierre prit la main de Max, se tourna vers lui en souriant.

-Père, mère, je vous présente Max, dit Pierre sans quitter son fiancé des yeux. Mon âme sœur et celui qui à la prochaine nuit, deviendra votre fils.

Max ne savait pas comment il devait saluer ses beaux-parents. Avec Jean-Jacques et Pascale, Denegard et Singrid n'avaient pas souhaité quelconque protocole, mais Max n'osait pas se montrer si familier.

-Bonjour, dit Max après avoir toussoté. Je suis honoré de vous rencontrer...

Singrid échangea un regard avec son fils en souriant puis vint prendre Max dans ses bras.

-Il en va de même pour nous, dit-elle. Nous étions si impatients de te rencontrer, Max Emilian !

L'emploie de son deuxième prénom étonna Max, avant qu'il ne se souvienne qu'ici, il était commun d'employer l'intégralité des prénoms en certaines circonstances - la rencontre avec son gendre devait en être une.

-Oui, approuva Denegard, nous sommes heureux de faire ta connaissance, Max Emilian. Nous suivons toutes vos courses à tous les deux depuis le début de vos carrières et je dois t'avouer, qu'au delà du fait que tu ailles devenir mon fils par union, je te soutiens car suis impressionné par tes capacités de pilotage !

-Merci, j'en suis flatté !

Max se détendit. Son corps se relâcha alors que Denegard lui fit une accolade chaleureuse.

-Et voici notre jolie invitée de dernière minute, dit Singrid en éteignant Victoria.

-Hum, oui, oui madame, dit Victoria avec un fort accent en rougissant.

Victoria comprenait assez bien le français, mais ne le parlait pas aussi bien que son frère.

-Attends un instant, dit Denegard en venant poser le bout de ses doigts sur le front de Victoria. Cela est-ce mieux, désormais ?

-Heu... Oui beaucoup, s'exclama Victoria cette fois sans accent tandis qu'elle enlaçait le Grand Prêtre. Les mots me viennent sans avoir besoin de réfléchir !

-Parfait, répondit Denegard. J'ai utilisé la télépathie pour t'inculquer temporairement le savoir de cette langue. C'est la même technique que j'utiliserai sur vous tous ce soir, afin que vous puissiez comprendre le Sélénien durant la cérémonie.

Max et Victoria se regardèrent, émerveillés parce ce que le Grand Prêtre venait de faire.

-Allons vous installer dans vos quartiers, dit Denegard en prenant la direction des larges escaliers avant d'ajouter à l'intention en Max et Pierre, au cours de votre séjour vous aurez tous les deux intérêt à nous partager vos sensations ressenties dans ces merveilleuses voitures !

-Oui bien sûr, répondit Pierre en suivant son père. Je vous les transmettrait !

Ils suivirent Denegard et Singrid au deuxième étage, où ils empruntèrent couloir après couloir, le chemin paraissant sans fin qui menait à leurs quartiers. 

La chambre de Max et Pierre se trouvait bien plus loin que celles des autres. Tout au bout de l'aile est du palais, Denegard leur montra une porte qu'il ouvrit, y révélant le bas d'un escalier en colimaçon.

-Votre chambre est en haut, dit Denegard. Vous la découvrirait cette nuit. Pour l'heure vos affaires se trouvent dans une salle au rez-de-chaussée, où vous pourrez également vous changez pour revetir les tenues traditionnelles pour la cérémonie.

-J'ai hâte, murmura Pierre en passant ses bras autour des épaules de Max pour venir l'embrasser.

Max lui rendit son baiser. Lui aussi avait hâte, de venir gravir ces marches et de se glisser dans ce lit dans lequel ils consommeraient leur union. Car s'ils faisaient l'amour régulièrement depuis le tout début de leur histoire, ils ne l'avaient jamais fait quand Pierre avait son apparence lunaire. Pierre voulait conserver cette virginité partielle jusqu'à leur mariage, ce qui connaissant l'entrain qu'il portait au sexe, avait toujours étonné Max.

Les heures passèrent rapidement entre visites, rencontres - notamment les deux frères et les deux sœurs de Pierre -, remise des cadeaux aux proches, répétitions et ultimes préparatifs, Max et Pierre n'eurent pas une minute pour souffler. Ils découvrirent, ou redécouvrit dans le cas de Pierre, la Cathédrale des Glaces, majestueuse dans ses teintes bleu glacé et violettes. Sous la lumière solaire, les vitraux étaient déjà magnifiques et Pierre assura que sous la lueur argentée que prenait la planète à la nuit tombée, c'était encore plus beau avec des couleurs et une ambiance unique.

Au crépuscule, Max, Victoria et les Gasly purent voir les sélénites prendre progressivement leurs véritables apparences, quand ceux-ci étaient en extérieurs ou éclairés par les radiations de leur planète se réverbérant dans l'atmosphère. Contrairement à sur la Terre, Pierre ne pouvait changer son apparence sur demande, il était ici comme ses compatriotes soumis aux changements d'état physiologique qu'impliquait le passage des radiations solaires à celles émanant de son astre. Lentement au fil des quelques minutes du crépuscule, sa peau passa du beige au bleu, ses cheveux du brun au bleu, son corps commença à devenir scintillant. Seuls ces yeux ne subissaient pas de modifications, gardant le même bleu sous ses deux apparences, et cela en était de même pour tous les sélénites quelque fut leur couleur d'iris.

La nuit était tombée. On leur fit boire à chacun une coupole d'un liquide inodore et incolore, puis Max et Pierre furent conduits à l'arrière du palais, dans une salle de bain en plein air. Enfin salle de bain, cela ressemblait davantage à de classieux bains municipaux qu'à la salle de bain de leur appartement, en effet le lieu était immense et les bains chauds fumants laissaient l'atmosphère embuée.

L'un des deux hommes qui les avaient accompagnés là commença à déshabiller Pierre qui se laissa faire volontiers, sous le regard de Max qui fit un bond sur le côté quand l'autre garçon voulu lui retirer son tee-shirt.

-Laisse toi faire, dit Pierre tandis que son aide lui ôtait son pantalon. C'est leur travail.

Max regarda l'autre jeune homme qui attendait patiemment son accord pour revenir vers lui, se tourna à nouveau vers Pierre qui était désormais nu, sa peau bleutée brillant jusqu'à lui.

-Ça ne te dérange pas que n'importe qui te déshabille comme ça, demanda Max.

-Non, dit Pierre en haussant les épaules. Ils sont là pour ça, pour nous déshabiller puis nous purifier. Si tu refuses son aide tu lui feras de la peine. Et je les connais, ce sont des amis d'enfance. Irim et Kalem. Ils ont notre âge. Relax ils ne sont pas là pour mater ta bite !

-Ok, finit par dire Max en faisant un signe de tête vers celui qui attendait, toi c'est... ?

-Kalem, monsieur, répondit le dit Kalem.

-Tu me dis Max et non monsieur et tu auras le droit de me toucher !

-Très bien Max. Puis-je ?

Max hocha la tête et Kalem revint vers lui. Pierre s'amusa du comportement de son futur époux, entra dans l'eau tandis que Max se faisait déshabiller.

Le bain purifiant dura près d'une heure. Ils durent passer par exactement sept bassins à la température d'eau chaque fois différente, où ils furent lavés et massés dans quatre d'entre eux, rincés dans les autres. Malgré l'un des massages qui fut énergique, ce fut agréable, de profiter de la chaleur des bains et de se faire bichonner. Max eut un peu plus de mal quand son aide commença à le toucher à l'entrejambe, ce à quoi Pierre et les deux autres rigolèrent, Pierre prenant la peine de préciser qu'il était "nécessaire de se purifier aussi ces endroits là" et que ses amis "sont dans les ordres ils s'en foutent du sexe". Possédant ces informations Max relativisa et continua à se laisser faire - ce n'était finalement pas désagréable...

Leurs corps essuyés, Irim et Kalem leur appliquèrent une crème à l'odeur proche de celle du lilas. Désormais en peignoirs, on les mena ensuite dans la salle où se trouvaient leurs tenues. De jeunes femmes les y attendaient, elles s'occupèrent de leurs visages sur lesquels elles mirent des produits cosmétiques, de leurs cheveux qu'elles coiffèrent à l'aide de peignes en onyx. Max eut la désagréable impression de se retrouver à la séance maquillage de l'un ou l'autre des shootings ou tournages promotionnels qu'il faisait parfois et qu'il détestait, car n'appréciant pas que des inconnus touchent sa peau ou ses cheveux. Mais après le bain pris avec les garçons, cette séance soin du visage avec les filles lui sembla bien moins intrusive dans son intimité.

Ils n'étaient plus que tous les deux. Ils retirèrent leurs peignoirs, enfilèrent les sous-vêtements mis à leur disposition. Des tissus soyeux, légers, bleus avec des touches de blanc comme le reste des vêtements, la toge et le pantalon.

-Tout est bleu ou blanc chez vous ou quoi, remarqua Max en tendant devant lui sa toge pour apprécier plus en détails ses broderies.

-Non, il y a aussi du vert amande et du violine, répondit Pierre en souriant.

-Ouais, je n'en ai pas vu beaucoup...

-Le bleu et le blanc sont les couleurs pures, celles dont la résonance s'harmonise avec celle de notre planète. Pour les grands événements, les cérémonies officielles ou religieuses, ce sont les seules portées. Ta tenue te plait ?

-Je n'aurai pas pensé porter une robe à mon mariage mais oui, c'est joli et tout doux !

-Ce sont des toges pas des robes, rit Pierre en sachant pertinemment que Max se trompait volontairement de mot, et on a les pantalons en dessous !

-Hum. Ce coup-ci c'est terminé les surprises où dois-je encore m'attendre à vivre de drôles d'expérience !? Parce qu'entre Victoria - bon ok ça c'était normal et une belle surprise ! -, le voyage par téléportation et non pas par vaisseau, le bain purifiant accompagné - merde Pierre on s'est fait branler par tes copains d'enfance ! -, c'était spécial !

Pierre enfila sa toge, vint ensuite aider Max à mettre la sienne.

-Bon, ok, concéda Pierre, j'aurai du te parler de certaines choses - lève les bras - ou au moins le rituel de purification... C'était si terrible que ça ?

-Non mais... Ce n'était pas toi qui me touchait. Ça m'a fait bizarre.

La toge était désormais sur le corps de Max, Pierre pu retrouver son regard brièvement quitté et venir embrasser ses lèvres entrouvertes.

-Si c'était moi qui te l'avais fait ce n'aurait pas était purificateur, dit Pierre. C'est quelque chose que l'on ne fait qu'une fois dans une vie, avant son mariage. Sinon je peux te jurer que mon peuple est tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal, il l'est même bien plus que les terriens !

Pierre ajusta le col de la toge de Max, ils mirent ensuite les fines couronnes d'argent sur leurs têtes.

-Tu es beau dans cette tenue, murmura Pierre en se reculant pour admirer son fiancé.

-Toi aussi tu es beau comme ça, répondit Max. Et tu le seras encore plus dans la cathédrale, avec ton apparence lunaire sous la lumière traversant les vitraux !

Ils se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre pour s'embrasser à nouveau, enlacés ils prirent garde à ne pas froisser leurs habits.

Quelqu'un pénétra dans la pièce après avoir signalé son arrivée de petits deux coups portés à la porte, Max et Pierre se tournèrent vers l'entrée. Il s'agissait de Rudegan, le majordome qu'ils avaient déjà croisés à plusieurs reprises depuis leur arrivée.

-Monsieur Le Prince, monsieur Max Emilian, dit le majordome Rudegan en s'inclinant respectueusement, il est temps de quitter le palais pour la cathédrale.

-Nous sommes prêts, répondit Pierre en prenant la main de Max. N'est ce pas ?

-Oui, dit Max en initiant leurs premiers pas vers la porte. Nous sommes prêts.

Un véhicule les conduisit, seuls, jusqu'à la Cathédrale des Glaces. Les Gasly et Victoria suivaient dans un autre véhicule, précédé de celui emmenant les parents et les frères et sœurs biologiques de Pierre. Un trajet de huit minutes, durant lequel Pierre rappelait une dernière fois à Max le déroulé de la cérémonie.

-Tout va bien se passer, murmura Pierre tout en embrassant à plusieurs reprise la joue de Max.

-Je n'ai plus autant le trac, assura Max. Le seul truc qui me fait encore flipper c'est la danse ! Valser avec ces vêtements, cela ne va pas être de la tarte.

-On s'en sortira. Tu me laisseras mener et cela ira !

Le véhicule se gara. Ils en sortirent, retrouvèrent leurs familles et la Cathédrale des Glaces, virent les quelques sept centaines d'autres invités qui les attendaient à l'extérieur. Le Grand Prêtre, qui avait en main un long bâton fait de bois et d'argent, avança en tête de cortège vers l'entrée, suivit de Pierre accompagné de Pascale et Singrid, de Max accompagné lui de Victoria et Jean-Jacques, des frères et des sœurs biologiques et de cœur de Pierre, puis de tous les autres invités, membres de la Famille Centrale en tête.

Quand les futurs mariés et leurs témoins furent arrivés devant l'autel, que tous les invités furent installés sur les bancs, le Grand Prêtre débuta sa cérémonie. Il commença son discours en français, adressant ses remerciements à Dieu l'Univers pour ses créations, à ses fidèles pour leur présence, à Singrid pour avoir mis au monde celui dont aujourd'hui nous nous apprêtions à célébrer l'union, au Gasly pour avoir prit soin de son fils durant tant d'années, à Pierre d'être un fils merveilleux dont il pouvait être fier, à Max pour aimer son fils et être son futur. Le Grand Prêtre descendit ensuite de son estrade, vint à la rencontre de Max, de Victoria, des Gasly et des quelques représentants terriens venus, leur toucha le front afin de leur inculquer temporairement la compréhension de la langue sélénite - celle-ci ne pouvait être comprise par les terriens ne vivant pas sur l'astre lunaire. Le Grand Prêtre regagna son estrade et débuta le Rituel d'Union.

La langue sélénite était faite de consonances qui à l'oreille terrienne, semblaient étranges. Des sons épurés, à la longueur le plus souvent longue, sans accentuation laissant deviner la ponctuation. La voix du Grand Prêtre n'était plus là même, elle était désormais moins grave, sonnait autant métallique que doucereuse.

Max, tout comme Victoria, les Gasly et les quelques représentants terriens, comprenait parfaitement les bénédictions et autres discours. Le Grand Prêtre lit les Textes Anciens, expliqua le rôle qu'aurait Dieu l'Univers dans l'union qu'il accordait aujourd'hui en son nom, donna les bénédictions sous la forme des Vingt-trois Grâces Maritales.

Arriva l'échange des vœux, des consentements et des alliances. Les vœux tenaient en une promesse de respect mutuel et d'amour éternel, que chacun récita en portant dans la main droite la clé symbole de vérité, dans la gauche la corde symbole du lien.

-Pierre Denegard Singrid Bass Igenius, dit le Grand Prêtre en apposant le bout de son bâton au sommet de la tête de son fils, consens-tu à prendre comme époux Max Emilian figurant ici à tes côtés ?

-Oui je le consens, répondit Pierre.

Le Grand Prêtre recula son bâton, le posa ensuite sur la tête de Max.

-Max Emilian, consens-tu à prendre comme époux Pierre Denegard Singrid Bass Igenius figurant ici à tes côtés ?

-Oui je le consens, répondit Max.

Le Grand Prêtre recula définitivement son bâton, leur proposa le support sur lequel reposaient les alliances. Pierre le premier en prit une, qu'il passa à l'annuaire droit de Max. Quand elle fut à son doigt, Max prit la seconde alliance, qu'il glissa à l'annuaire droit de Pierre. Ils gardèrent leurs mains liées, ne pouvaient se résoudre à se quitter du regard alors que dans la salle, on pouvait entendre les murmures des pleurs heureux des mamans de Pierre, mais aussi des autres membres de ses familles.

-En vertu des autorités religieuse et étatique qui me sont conférées, dit le Grand Prêtre d'une voix forte, je déclare le Rituel d'Union clos et votre amour désormais officiellement scellé !

Le brouhaha de la foule parvint à peine aux oreilles de Max et Pierre qui après quelques instants supplémentaires passés le regard plongé dans celui de l'autre, s'enlacèrent et s'embrassèrent. Un long baiser, passionné et amoureux alors que non loin d'eux, leurs proches fondaient en larmes - même Denegard, qui pour la première fois de son existence pleura en sa cathédrale.

La suite alla très vite. Max et Pierre se séparèrent, retrouvèrent Victoria, les Gasly et les membres de la branche principale de la Famille Centrale, ils s'enlacèrent et s'embrassèrent tous les uns les autres, l'instant d'après ils étaient dehors à faire les photos, à recevoir les félicitations des centaines d'invités, à prendre la voiture leur étant réservée. Ils ne se lâchèrent pas la main du trajet, trajet durant lequel ils virent des milliers de sélénites, présents au bord des routes pour leur témoigner leurs félicitations et voeux de bonheur. De retour au Grand Palais, ils attendirent les véhicules transportant leurs familles, allèrent ensuite tous ensemble aux jardins du palais où serait célébrée la fête d'après union, où le reste des invités ne tarderaient pas à les rejoindre.

Il y eut un repas excellent, un gâteau immense pièce-montée de pas moins de vingt étages, un orchestre jouant une musique à la fois enivrante et reposante, de l'alcool sélénite à fines bulles, des danses et un feu d'artifice. Au moment de la Valse des mariés, Max eut un coup de stress rapidement oublié grâce à Pierre qui en conduisant la danse, lui évita tout faux pas.

La fête dura des heures. Tout le monde s'amusa, se régala, bu et dansa dans la joie. Cette fête était une réussite et Max et Pierre savourèrent chacun de ses instants.

Denegard fit un nouveau discours. Un discours cette fois plus intime, où il parla de son fils Pierre, de son nouveau fils Max qui cette nuit venait de rejoindre la famille. Des mots émouvants tous eurent la larme à l'œil, puis Singrid prit la suite, suivit par Pascale et Jean-Jacques, qui eurent du mal à parler à cause de l'émotion. Les frères et soeurs de Pierre enchaînèrent, plus ou moins longuement selon les uns ou les autres, Victoria dit même quelques mots malgré sa grande intimidation.  
Max et Pierre les écoutèrent tous avec attention, eux aussi émus de les entendre témoigner pareille affection.

Suivant la tradition, les mariés furent les derniers à prendre la parole. Max voulu commencer car s'il entendait d'abord les mots que Pierre pourrait dire, il savait qu'il ne serait plus capable de parler ensuite.

-Tout d'abord, merci à tous d'être venu, dit Max en passant son regard dans l'assistance. Aujourd'hui j'ai fais la connaissance de nombreuses personnes, dont les parents, les frères et les sœurs biologiques de Pierre et ces rencontres, ont été merveilleuses. Vous le savez tous je viens de la Terre, où nous n'avons dans notre grande majorité aucune idée de ce qu'est votre planète, de qui est votre peuple. Découvrir tout cela, en chair et en os, a été pour moi une expérience unique et inoubliable. 

Max fit une pause, but quelques gorgées d'eau.

-La première fois que j'ai rencontré un être lunaire, reprit Max, c'était par une nuit de pleine lune, le 24 juillet 2002. Cette nuit là, j'ai vu un jeune garçon, un être différent de moi, qui venait d'arriver sur Terre. Cette rencontre m'a émerveillé, tout autant qu'elle m'a terrifié !

Rires dans l'assemblée.

-À l'époque, je ne savais pas que ce garçon, c'était Pierre. Cela ne m'a jamais effleuré l'esprit, durant toutes ces années où nous nous affrontions en karting, ni ensuite quand nous sommes devenus amis. Tout simplement parce que ce garçon de la lune, je pensais l'avoir rêvé.  
Puis arriva cette nuit, l'an dernier au bord du lac. Au même endroit où je pensais avoir rencontré - où j'avais rencontré - ce garçon de la lune, je me retrouvais à nouveau face à cet être lunaire, désormais adulte. Cela m'a fait un choc, j'étais si heureux de revoir ! Je lui ai demandé s'il n'avait pas vu Pierre, qui a mon réveil avait disparu.

Max se tourna vers Pierre, qui posa une main sur la sienne.

-C'est là que j'ai compris. Mon garçon de la lune c'était toi, Pierre. En fait, j'étais amoureux de vous deux, le petit garçon lunaire de mes souvenirs et l'homme terrien que tu es devenu. Avec le recul, je me rend compte qu'inconsciemment, je savais que vous ne formiez qu'un. Au fond de moi je savais que tu étais l'amour de ma vie, Pierre de la Famille Centrale de la lune. Je ne suis pas capable d'imaginer ma vie sans toi, mon amour. Merci d'exister et merci de m'aimer autant que moi je t'aime.

Pierre essuya les larmes arc-en-ciel perlant sur ses joues, se leva. Il prit Max par la taille et l'embrassa amoureusement.

Max reprit place sur sa chaise, Pierre resta debout pour s'adresser à l'assemblée.

-Merci mon amour pour ces mots... Si beaux et touchants, dit Pierre en essuyant une dernière larme avant de reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions. Merci à vous tous qui vous êtes déplacés aujourd'hui, parfois de très loin pour assister à notre mariage et nous témoigner tout cet amour et ce respect. Je tenais à remercier particulièrement mes seconds parents Jean-Jacques et Pascale, et mes frères de coeurs, pour m'avoir accueilli, élevé et aimé sans conditions. Sans vous ma vie n'aurait pas été la même, je ne serais peut-être pas devenu celui que je suis aujourd'hui. Alors merci à vous six.  
En quittant ma planète pour la Terre, j'étais terrifié. Pas tant par le voyage, qui était pourtant mon premier voyage interplanétaire, mais par le fait que j'allai me retrouver seul sur une planète inconnue. J'allai être séparé de ma famille pour vivre avec une autre dont je ne savais rien.  
Sauf qu'au lieu d'arriver non loin du domicile des Gasly, j'ai fais une erreur de trajectoire et me suis retrouvé dans la campagne néerlandaise ! Pour un garçon qui se rêvait pilote de Formule 1, cela faisait mauvais genre !

Le public rigola à l'anecdote, même Max et les Gasly qui pourtant la connaissaient.

-Bref. C'est là que j'ai rencontré Max, ce petit garçon qui pour une raison qui m'échappa, se trouvait justement dehors en pleine nuit dans un endroit où il était potentiellement dangereux de se balader la nuit. Il avait été tellement surpris par la lumière que je dégageais, qu'il en était tombé. Je lui ai tendu une main, qu'il a prit et n'a pas lâché malgré sa peur. Ce contact m'a fait tant de bien. Ma peur s'était envolée.  
Les années ont passées et j'ai toujours suivi ce que tu devenais Max, j'ai suivi ta carrière du karting à la Formule 1 où ensuite je t'ai rejoins. Sans jamais te dire qui j'étais ni te reparler de notre rencontre, car n'étant pas certain de tes sentiments. 

Pierre serra la main de Max.

-Cette nuit là en mai dernier, le temps était venu de te dire la vérité. Parce que notre relation était devenue sérieuse, que j'étais sur de mes sentiments et des tiens. Tout s'est passé comme je l'avais imaginé et dix mois plus tard, nous sommes ici à célébrer notre mariage. Alors merci Max, merci pour cette nuit il y a dix-huit ans, merci de m'aimer sans conditions, merci pour tous ces moments passés ensemble et pour tous ceux qui suivront. Je t'aime.

Max prit sa serviette pour essuyer ses joues, moucha ensuite son nez. Pierre se rassit, se pencha vers Max pour le serrer fort. Ils échangèrent un énième baiser, celui-ci mouillé et salé.

Denegard posa sa main droite sur l'épaule de Pierre, l'autre sur l'épaule de Max.

-Mes enfants, il est maintenant grand temps pour vous d'aller découvrir votre suite nuptiale, dit le Grand Prêtre. Vous souvenez-vous du chemin ?

-Oui, répondit Pierre en se levant. Bien évidemment.

Tenant toujours la main de Pierre, Max se leva à son tour. Cette fois-ci il ne fut pas le seul à rougir le visage de Pierre se colora également, de se retrouver sous le regard des autres alors qu'il était question de leur nuit de noce. Main dans la main, ils s'éclipsèrent en vitesse.

S'il avait fallu compter sur Max pour retrouver le chemin de la suite nuptiale, ils auraient passé un moment à chercher se perdant dans le dédale de couloirs. Heureusement Pierre était là, il les y mena sans hésitation, se souvenant sans mal de l'entièreté du plan du Grand Palais dans lequel il avait passé ses trois premières diacennies.

Ils arrivèrent en bas de l'escalier, regardèrent vers le haut pour estimer sa hauteur.

-Oh bordel y'a combien de marches, dit Max alors que Pierre s'engageait sur la première.

-Oh, souffla Pierre, beaucoup ! Nous allons jusqu'en haut du palais.

-Tout en haut !?

-Il nous faut un plafond en verre, si tu veux que j'ai mon apparence lunaire !

Pierre sourit, lâcha la main de Max avant de grimper les marches suivantes.

-Je serais en haut avant toi, lança Pierre sans se retourner.

-Hé c'est pas juste, s'exclama Max en partant à sa poursuite, t'es parti avant !

Ils montèrent les marches à vive allure, Pierre devant Max qui ne put rattraper les cinq ou six marches qu'il avait de retard. La montée dura, ils commençaient à être essoufflés, les coeurs battant la chamade dans les poitrines. Le rythme diminua crescendo.

Arrivés en haut ils s'écroulèrent tous deux sur leurs genoux et leurs mains en riant, le souffle court. Max donna un vif coup d'épaule à Pierre.

-Putain l'horreur, dit Max dont la respiration sifflait. Pourquoi on a commencé en courant !

-Ouais, on aurait peut-être dû prendre l'ascenseur, répondit Pierre entre deux toux.

-Hein y'avait un ascenseur !? Mais pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit !?

-Tu semblais d'accord pour l'escalier !

-Ouais mais parce que j'ignorais qu'il y avait autant de marches et qu'il y avait un ascenseur ! On a même pas encore baisé on est déjà plus essoufflés qu'après un entraînement intensif !

-Dans deux minutes ça ira !

-Dix plutôt !

Pierre retrouva une respiration et un rythme cardiaque normaux plus rapidement que Max, grâce à sa constitution sélénite. Il se releva et tendit une main à Max, qui la saisie pour se lever à son tour.

À tous les deux ce geste leur rappela leur première rencontre.

Ils découvrirent leur chambre. Spacieuse, classe, avec du marbre et des meubles en bois clair comme ailleurs dans le palais, un plafond fait de verre et un grand lit à baldaquin. La lumière lunaire suffisait à éclairer la pièce, qui baignait dans des tons bleu clair.

Ils eurent des frissons simultanément, se regardèrent en rougissant avant de rire.

-On l'a déjà fait des centaines de fois mais j'ai le trac je crois, susurra Pierre, c'est très con !

-Oui c'est très con, souffla Max, mais c'est pareil pour moi !

Ils rirent encore.

-Ça doit être parce que maintenant on est mariés, murmura Pierre.

-Oui on est mariés...

Cela leur fit bizarre de se dire cela, à voix haute comme en pensées. Oui, ils étaient maintenant mariés.

-Venez mon cher époux, dit un Pierre souriant en effectuant un pas vers le lit. Allons consommer notre amour.

-Pitié non, si tu me parles comme ça je n'arriverais pas à grand chose au lit, répondit Max en riant.

-Ok je reformule, viens au lit que nous puissions baiser jusqu'à l'aube ! C'est mieux !?

-Oui je préfère !

Ils retirèrent leurs chaussures, marchèrent jusqu'au lit. Pierre arrangea les rideaux du baldaquin comme il le souhaitait, Max se mit sur le lit et fixa le plafond. On voyait les étoiles, la voie lactée, avec une précision et une profondeur qu'il n'y avait pas sur Terre.

-C'est trop beau, dit Max alors que Pierre venait le rejoindre sur le lit. Il n'y a pas meilleure vue possible pour une nuit de noce...

-Je suis bien d'accord, souffla Pierre en se penchant vers Max.

Leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent. Ils fermèrent les yeux, Max mit ses mains sur les cuisses de Pierre, Pierre en fit de même sur celles de Max.

-Je suppose que cette nuit tu es versatile, chuchota Pierre contre les lèvres de Max.

-Bien sûr. Je veux tout essayer, répondit Max à voix basse avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

Ils s'embrassèrent jusqu'à en être essoufflés, se sourirent. Max attrapa le bas de la toge de Pierre qui leva les fesses pour permettre au vêtement de les passer, Max le tira lentement vers le haut. Pierre leva les bras, Max continua à faire grimper le tissu lentement, jusqu'à le retirer.

Le torse de Pierre scintillait. Max l'avait déjà vu nu sous sa forme lunaire mais ici, plus encore que sur Terre ou que tout à l'heure aux bains, sa peau brillait d'un éclat sublime. Une lueur chaude et douce, qui ne faisait aucunement mal aux yeux. Max glissa ses mains sur le torse de Pierre, caressa sa peau rendue douce par les soins reçus plus tôt.

-Tu es si beau sous ton apparence lunaire, dit Max dont les yeux grands ouverts scintillaient de l'éclat du corps de Pierre.

-Et encore, tu n'en vois qu'une partie, susurra Pierre a l'oreille de Max dont il mordilla le lobe.

Max posa un main sur la joue de Pierre, lui fit tourner la tête pour capturer ses lèvres. Ce contact, c'était celui qu'il préférait, les lèvres pulpeuses de Pierre caressant les siennes.

Ils finirent de se déshabiller et Max admira le corps de Pierre, le caressa tout entier. Pierre occupait lui ses mains avec les tétons de Max, qu'il faisait rouler encore et encore sous ses doigts, lui procurant des frissons permanents.

-Avant qu'on commence je dois t'avertir de quelque chose, souffla Pierre alors que Max embrassait son ventre.

-Oui quoi, répondit Max dans un murmure entre deux baisers.

-Sous ma forme lunaire, mes capacités télépathiques s'activent lors d'un rapport. On sera connectés dans nos sensations.

-C'est déjà le cas en temps normal non ?

-Pas à ce point là. L'expression "ne faire qu'un" va prendre tout son sens. Tu te sentiras bizarre, surtout au moment de l'orgasme...

Max releva la tête, se redressa pour venir coller son visage contre celui de Pierre.

-Ça me va, susurra Max. Ne faisons qu'un, chéri...

Max posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de Pierre. 

Il était prêt à goûter à ces nouvelles sensations, à cet amour et cette intimité partagés avec son garçon de la lune, qui était désormais son époux.

Quand Max ouvrit les yeux, le jour enveloppait la chambre. Il plissa les yeux, mit ses mains devant eux pour se protéger de la lumière crue des rayons du soleil et du ciel bleu.

Quelques secondes plus tard il s'était habitué à la lumière, Max se tourna alors vers sa droite et vit Pierre. Endormi, il avait retrouvé son apparence humaine, sa peau beige et ses cheveux bruns, sa barbe mal rasée de même couleur. Nu sous les draps comme Max l'était, sa respiration était lente et sifflait légèrement.

Ça y est. Ils étaient mariés. Max se remémora la journée précédente, le départ de Monaco puis celui de la maison au bord du lac, il se souvint de Victoria dont Pierre avait organisé la venue, du voyage par téléportation et de l'arrivée sur la lune, de la rencontre avec la famille biologique de Pierre, des nombreux préparatifs dont le bain purifiant que Max évita immédiatement de se remémorer, de la Cathédrale des Glaces, de la cérémonie et des bénédictions du Grand Prêtre, de la fête et du discours de Pierre puis, de leur nuit de noce. Pierre n'avait pas menti, faire l'amour avec lui sous son apparence lunaire, avait été une expérience... Magique unique merveilleuse inoubliable, Max ne trouvait pas un seul mot suffisant pour résumer ce qu'il avait ressenti. Ils n'avaient fait qu'un, c'était bel et bien cela, leurs sensations avaient été entremêlées, leurs corps impossibles à différencier. Max serait incapable de dire combien d'orgasmes il avait - ou ils avaient - eu, mais leur intensité fut incroyable. Ils s'étaient ensuite endormis au crépuscule, sous un magnifique ciel orangé.

Doucement, Pierre se réveilla. Il entrouvrit un œil, le referma aussitôt gêné par la lumière, se rapprocha de Max.

-Bonjour cher époux, souffla Pierre en souriant.

-Bonjour cher époux, répondit Max le sourire béat.

Pierre déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Max, avant de se blottir contre lui.

-Bien dormi, demanda Pierre.

-Oui, peut-être pas beaucoup mais bien, affirma Max en serrant Pierre affectueusement.

-Moi aussi... Tu te remets de notre nuit de noce ?

-Oui mais maintenant que j'ai goûté à ça, je ne veux plus que tu me fasse l'amour autrement !

Ils rirent.

-Si tu veux le faire en journée ça sera compliqué, lança Pierre contre la poitrine de Max, ok sur Terre je peux contrôler mon apparence mais pas non plus prendre la lunaire en pleine journée !

-C'est bien dommage ! Je pensais à un truc, étant ton mari je suis aussi prince désormais ? Tes parents n'ont cessé de m'appeler fils et tes frères et soeurs frère...

-Tu l'es. En m'épousant tu as intégré la famille, tu as donc droit au même titre que le mien.

-C'est trop la classe, s'exclama Max en remuant les bras sur le dos de Pierre.

-Mais attention ce n'est pas parce que l'on vit sur Terre et que tu es terrien que tu échapperas à certaines obligations ! Tu es désormais, ici, l'un de nos représentants terriens. Nous devrons revenir au moins une fois par an pour l'assemblée nationale, plus occasionnellement d'autres dîners, sans oublier les événements familiaux ! Mariages, naissances, et pas seulement de ma branche mais d'au moins les trois principales de ca Famille Centrale.

-Ok mais s'il n'y a pas de super lune, comment on fera !? Tu m'as dit qu'il fallait une super lune pour que les terriens puissent voyager !

-Dans ton cas cela a changé cette nuit, en me laissant me répandre en toi alors que j'avais ma forme lunaire tu as subi une modification biochimique... Une pleine lune te suffit désormais à voyager, comme pour moi.

Max rougit.

-D'accord... Ce n'était pas qu'une impression alors, tu es vraiment "entré" dans tout mon corps ! Les modifications dont tu parles n'entraîneront pas de changements physique ou sanguin, genre je n'aurai pas la peau bleu la nuit, ou des taux anormaux !?

-Non rien de physique, quant au bilan sanguin tes taux hormonaux vont changer, plus précisément ce seront les "hormones du bonheur" qui augmenteront quelque peu, les autres ce sera très minimes. La testostérone ne bougera pas, ne t'inquiètes pas tu passeras sans soucis les contrôles anti dopage !

-Une augmentation des hormones du bonheur, je n'en ai pas besoin, je suis déjà suffisamment heureux comme ça...

Max avait soufflé ses mots avec tendresse. Entre ses bras Pierre bougea, remonta pour venir trouver son regard.

-Je t'aime mon garçon de la Terre et époux, murmura Pierre.

-Moi aussi je t'aime, mon garçon de la lune et époux, répondit Max.

Lentement ils rapprochèrent leurs visages l'un de l'autre, leurs lèvres se touchèrent avec autant de délicatesse.

Au dessus d'eux le ciel brillait. Ils s'accorderaient encore quelques instants, avant de se lever et de s'habiller, de quitter leur chambre pour retrouver leurs proches. Ils étaient liés tous les deux depuis longtemps mais en tant qu'époux, leur vie débutait.

**Author's Note:**

> La seconde partie des aventures de Max et de Pierre son garçon de la lune ! Un texte beaucoup plus long que le premier, mais pour un mariage lunaire, il le fallait bien non ? ;)
> 
> A très vite pour la suite de mon autre série !!


End file.
